1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for filling a thin-walled transport container comprising an opening with notes of pecuniary value, wherein the device includes a stacking unit for stacking the notes of pecuniary value to be supplied to the thin-walled transport container in a stacking region, which is arranged outside the transport container, to form a stack of notes of pecuniary value. In addition, the invention relates to a method for filling a thin-walled transport container by means of said device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For receiving notes of pecuniary value, in particular for receiving notes of pecuniary value which do not have to be paid out again, in cash machines, automatic teller machines and/or automatic safes, more and more use is made of thin-walled transport containers, so-called safebags, in which the notes of pecuniary value are received similar to a plastic bag. Once the safebag has been filled with the notes of pecuniary value, the safebag is closed in a tamper-proof manner, preferably fully automatically, such that the notes of pecuniary value are able to be transported in a simple manner by means of the safebag without much space being required for this.
Document DE 10 2009 015 047 A1 makes known a device for filling a thin-walled transport container which comprises a stacking unit. By means of stacker wheels, in which the notes of pecuniary value are received, the notes of pecuniary value are stacked on a displacement unit to form a stack of notes of pecuniary value. By means of the displacement unit, the stack of notes of pecuniary value is then displaced at least by such an amount that between the opening of the transport container and the note of pecuniary value supplied the last there is a predetermined minimum spacing such that the transport container is able to be closed.
The problem with said known device is, on the one hand, that the notes of pecuniary value are stacked directly inside the opening of the transport container such that errors can easily occur during stacking, for example notes of pecuniary value not being deposited correctly on their edge. In addition, depositing using stacker wheels is problematic to the effect that on account of different speeds between a supplying unit for supplying the notes of pecuniary value and the stacker wheels as well as different spacings between the notes of pecuniary value, secure depositing of the notes of pecuniary value to form the stack of notes is only possible with difficulty.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device and a method for filling a thin-walled transport container comprising an opening with notes of pecuniary value, by means of which the notes of pecuniary value are reliably suppliable in a simple manner to the transport container.